


Marking Territory

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men AU-ish (mine), X-men AU
Genre: Anal Sex, Growling, M/M, Sex, Tail Sex, masochist Logan, pinned and bitten, pinned and fucked, primal play, tail and anal sex, you've got a wicked tail Kurt Wagner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt discovers that Logan likes a little pain with his pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Territory

The first time that he sunk his teeth into that hard muscled flesh, it was an accident.  They’d been sparring in the defunct danger room and when Logan had tumbled the blue mutant, Kurt’s mouth was open and he wound up with a hunk of bicep between his lips.  The impact of the fall to the ground forced his mouth closed and his sharp canines clamped down, drawing blood.  It took a moment to register what had happened and that the coppery taste on his tongue was not from him.  Just as he widened his yellow eyes in shock, he noticed something just under the pained expression that his lover wore. 

Logan’s dark eyes flashed with something akin to the passion Kurt was used to seeing in the bedroom, and a long low growl rumbled from his throat. 

 _Pain turns you on then?_  

Later that evening, after dinner and a very heated debate that almost turned into a fistfight between Logan and Scott, Kurt just barely managed to pull the former away from the others and up the stairs toward one of their rooms.  The likelihood of this sort of thing had gone down for a while, but when both men had started drinking earlier, then challenged each other to an arm-wrestling match...well, things were destined to turn ugly.  They might not have bothered had Professor Xavier stayed, but he’d retired, saying that he wanted to catch up with some reading.  So the long-time rivals, full of several shots of hard liquor and more testosterone than any ten mutants combined, had taken over one of the tables in the game room and set about trying to prove who had a bigger dick. 

“Come on, Logan.  Time for bed,” Kurt was saying, his accented voice attempting to croon at the still-grumbling mutant.  He was already prepared that if Wolverine tried to head back downstairs to give Scott a good pummeling, he would just teleport, grab the muscled ball of angst and teleport directly into his (Kurt’s) room with the door already locked.  Thankfully, it seemed, Logan started to wind down by the time they reached their destination. 

“Here.  Let me,” came the graveled reply as a hand shot out and grabbed the doorknob first.  Twisting it ruthlessly, probably wishing it was Scott’s neck, Logan shoved the door open and stalked inside.  Kurt followed him inside, then closed and locked the door behind him, flipping on the light switch just inside the threshold.  He leaned against the doorframe, watching as Logan moved across the room.  He slumped down into a chair and started to pull off his boots, complaining under his breath about high-handed goody-two-shoes mutants who proved their hypocrisy by cheating in a fair fight. 

Nightcrawler stifled a laugh, his arms crossed over his chest at first.  He looked down at his feet and counted till ten, giving his lover the chance to undress himself before he finally pushed away from the wall and moved gracefully over to him.  He’d been giving a lot of thought through most of the evening about the biting incident earlier and how Logan had reacted to it.  He’d seen him react favorably to pain before but Kurt had blown it off, not really thinking of using it as a tactic beneath the sheets.  Tonight, however, he couldn’t get it out of his mind.  Logan looked surprised at first when the other mutant knelt down in front of him, giving him a patient and loving smile as blue, three-fingered hands moved to push him back into the chair and then pull off his boots carefully, tossing them aside.  There was a strange look in Nightcrawler’s eyes, one that appeared to be slightly distant and Wolverine recognized that as his “thinking” look.  Something was on his mind, but Logan wanted Kurt in the here and now. 

“Mmm...glad you dragged me upstairs now.  I didn’t realize till now that I needed some ‘you’ time,” growled Wolverine, that predatory look swiping over his eyes, his lips pulling back into a hungry smile.  Kurt felt his heart begin to pick up speed and without warning, his arms were grabbed and he was pulled to his feet, suddenly pushed back toward the bed.  Logan shoved his lover down against the mattress, staring down at him in undisguised lust as he pulled off his t-shirt and quickly worked at the buttons of his jeans until they, too, were off.  He crawled slowly onto the bed, knees on either side of Nightcrawler’s legs as he lowered his face, nuzzling his face against the faded denim and soft cotton that separated him from the flesh he wanted. 

“Logan,” Kurt began, but had no idea what he was going to say.  His heart was really pounding in his chest now, like it always did when sex started out rough.  He was about to say something more when he felt teeth pulling at the fly of his jeans.  Inclining himself on his elbows, he saw Logan beginning to undo the button and zipper with his mouth, teeth white and feral, digging into the material.  Nightcrawler groaned, his head falling back against the mattress as he enjoyed what was being done in the efforts to get rid of his clothes. At this point, all his earlier thoughts went to the back of his head.  He easily got lost in the sensations from Logan’s mouth, feeling his tongue licking out at his shivering blue skin teasingly as strong hands now took over the removal of his pants.  Kurt let out small gasps of excitement when he felt Logan pushing his t-shirt further up his body with his nose, his mouth pressing against his taut stomach.  “Mein Gott,” he whispered, sucking in a breath when the mutant above him slid down his jeans and boxers, pushing them to the floor, his mouth never leaving him. 

“Mmm,” Wolverine growled softly, pressing his body against Kurt’s as he slid back up, grasping handfuls of t-shirt before he pulled it off his best friend and lover.  He tossed the shirt onto the floor then brought his hands back to knead against the lithely muscled body beneath him.  Once more, he nuzzled his face against Kurt’s stomach, turning his mouth so that his lips warmed the skin near his bellybutton up over the ribcage and further still until mouth and teeth clamped down on the very erect left nipple. 

Crying out, Kurt arched his back, hands grasping for the covers underneath him.  It was at that moment that he remembered his thoughts from earlier and, grinning mischievously up at Logan, he _bamfed_ out from under the other mutant.  Wolverine rolled over to look around the room, his eyebrow arched in curiosity as he wondered where the hell the elf went to.  Just as he was about to get off the bed, a mixture of concerned and pissed off washing over him, there was another dose of sulfur nearby and Kurt fell on top of him, pinning him to the bed. 

“What the fu--,” he started to exclaim, but the surprise of the teleportation and then this kept him from finishing.  He stared up into the face above his, growling at the impish smile that greeted him back. 

“Gebt dich!” Kurt exclaimed playfully. 

Logan, however, missed the tone of his voice.  He started to push up, intending to get back to where they were, when Kurt bore down on him.  Hands pressed into Logan’s muscled shoulders, and before he could say anything else, his face descended on him, mouth open and teeth clamping down on his left pec.  Howling in pain, Wolverine went into survival mode.  Not realizing that this was all still a part of their bedroom play, he pushed Kurt back with all his strength until the fuzzy blue mutant went flying off the bed and into the wall near the dresser.  He heard the body impact with a loud, bruising sound and in the instant it took to fly off the handle, Logan’s eyes widened in shock at what just happened. 

“Kurt?” he asked, crawling to the edge of bed.  He saw the crumpled heap that was his lover, leaning against the wall, and in seconds, Wolverine was off the bed and across the room, kneeling down beside him. 

“Wha--,” Kurt started, wincing at the throb from the back of his head.  He rubbed his hand against it, thankful that it wasn’t bleeding.  “What did you do that for?” he finally managed, looking up at Logan.  There was a look of fear and concern in the dark eyes above him, and strong hands already reached for him, trying to be comforting.  Kurt almost shrunk back from the touch and then realized that he’d probably made a mistake. 

“Me?  What the hell were you doing, Elf?” Logan demanded, barking his question in a way that made his lover shrug back away from him.  _Dammit, Logan_ , he reprimanded himself.  But the question was a valid one.  What the hell _was_ Kurt thinking?  Using Danger Room tactics on him while they were...in the middle of...Logan quickly turned his attention back to Kurt, his hands once more reaching to caress the blue flesh that he hoped wasn’t too badly scraped up.  From what he could tell, there would be bruises...but no actual cuts. 

“I was...” Kurt started to explain, suddenly blushing.  He looked away from Logan’s worried expression and back and forth at their naked bodies, which hadn’t quite had a chance to work up a sweat.  “I was trying something different.”  When it was clear that this wouldn’t be enough of an explanation for the animalistic mutant, Nightcrawler curled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.  “You...earlier...when we were sparring...you...”  Kurt was getting exasperated with himself and he could feel the edginess radiating off his lover.  Finally he looked back up, meeting the gaze with his own narrowed golden eyes.  “Dammit, Logan!  You _liked_ the biting!” 

Wolverine was taken aback by the exclamation, sitting back on his heels and wrapping one hand around one of Kurt’s ankles because at this moment he couldn’t bear _not_ to touch him.  He was letting the implications of what was said sink in and suddenly it came to him in a wave.  His eyes opened wide once more and his mouth dropping open, stunned.

“So...you weren’t...um... _attacking me_?” Logan finally asked, his voice lowered apologetically. 

The revelation of what Wolverine had thought smacked Kurt in the face nearly as hard as he’d banged into the wall.  _Oh shit_ , he thought.  So that’s why he’d...yeah.  _Okay, Kurt, you idiot.  You wanted to play dominant for a change and picked the worst possible way to attempt it_.  Fucking great. 

“Um...no,” he began, offering a nervous little smile.  “That was not my intention.”  Kurt paused and moved closer to Logan, reaching down to take one of his lover’s hands into both of his.  Bringing it up close to his face, he brushed his lips across the knuckles where he knew the claws struck from.  “Tut mir wirklich leid.”

Having learned many languages, he interpreted the apology quickly and answered by reaching the hand over to stroke Kurt’s cheek.  He offered a smile, less hungry than before but with all the passion in him. 

“Es ist nichts, mein freund,” Logan replied.  “Now, bub, I don’t know about you, but this floor’s fuckin’ cold.  My naked ass ain’t comfortable down here.  What’s say we get back to bed?” 

Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement, the pain in the back of his head subsiding a little, but the movement nonetheless making him grimace a little.  He started to stand up on his own, watching as Wolverine got nimbly to his feet.  Strong hands reached down and grasped his own, hauling him up to his feet.  Slowly, Kurt started to move toward the bed with Logan right next to him, a hand resting on the curve of his back. 

“Ow,” Nightcrawler said, playing up the bruise on the back of his head. 

Logan just grinned.  “Oh cut it out, ya big baby.  I’ve seen you take worse head-shots than that before.  You’ll live,” he teased.  Kurt cut his eyes behind him, scowling and sticking out his tongue.  “Oh...promise?” Wolverine added and delivered a stinging slap to the naked blue ass in front of him.  Then he walked ahead of Kurt, dropping down onto the bed and lying on his back, hands under his head, one knee brought up.  Nightcrawler couldn’t help but stare at the flexing muscles in that unclad thigh, and he licked his lips, his head forgotten.  Logan cocked an eyebrow at him and growled, getting his partner’s attention.  “Oh and don’t try and weasel your way out of this, Elf.  I don’t want to hear ‘not tonight, dear...I’ve got a headache’.” 

Both men just laughed and while Kurt thought about teasing him with the comment, he didn’t bother saying anything else.  It was his turn to crawl onto the bed, gliding up the length of his friend and pressing his body against the warmth that rose a little to greet him.  Soon enough, their legs were entangled and Logan’s arms were wrapped around Kurt’s waist, hands grabbing the tight blue globes of his ass.  At this point, they’d begun grinding against each other, and by magnetic (or sexual) draw, their mouths were locked in a kiss that hadn’t let either of them up for air yet.  Kurt reached over toward the bedside table, fumbling open the drawer and grabbing at items.  He moved his lips down swirling his tongue at the hollow of Logan’s throat, which elicited a deep guttural moan from his partner.  Bringing his hand back to the bed, he kissed further down until he was teasing alternating circles around very excited nipples.  While sucking on one, he traced his sharp teeth over it and felt a shudder beneath him as well as the twitch of Wolverine’s cock against his own. 

Taking this as the cue to go ahead, Kurt bit down a little harder all the while messing with the condom wrapper and lube he’d pulled from the nightstand.  There was a growl of appreciation this time and one of Logan’s hands snaked down to get the condom from the other mutant.  Kurt felt this, however, and slapped the hand away, rewarding Wolverine by pressing his teeth down even more into the bud of flesh.  This time when the mutant cried out it wasn’t out of _fight or flight_.  There was a deep keening of pain to it, but there was also the sound from earlier in the day; the sound that told Nightcrawler that he was on the right track for giving pleasure. 

Suddenly realizing that he couldn’t get the damned foil package and tube opened with his hands where they were and his teeth clamped down onto his lover, he decided to get inventive.  It wouldn’t be the first time.  He leaned his body against Logan’s, still sucking on the nipple and scraping his teeth against the now tender flesh, and brought his hands up together, ripping open the foil.  While he sat back just a little to put on the condom, his tail slithered up and deftly wrapped around the container of lube, flipping open the top.  He used one hand to prop himself up and the other to smooth on the slick substance that his tail squeezed onto his condom-clad cock.  Then he slid back, mouth disengaging from Logan as he used both hands to push the strong legs back, raising Wolverine’s ass up for easier access.  This wasn’t the first time for this either, but it was usually on request or suggestion...rarely on Kurt’s initiative. 

Logan growled underneath him, impatiently, and flinched as one slick finger probed its way inside.  Slowly, carefully, Kurt gave him time to get used to the penetration until finally through grit teeth, Wolverine stated rather emphatically,

“Inside me... _now_!”

At first, Kurt thought about telling him no...making him wait...dragging out the foreplay a little longer.  But there was something urgent in Logan’s dark blue eyes that said he didn’t want to wait.  Or perhaps _couldn’t_.  Not one to disappoint a lover, or so he hoped, Kurt edged his cock inside as carefully as he’d done with his finger.  As soon as he was in, he leaned back down, Logan’s legs braced against his shoulders, and without further ado, Kurt began rocking his hips back and forth, driving in and out.  _Now_ they were both sweat covered and panting.  _Now_ they were in synch with what Kurt had intended all along for the evening.  They both moaned, eyes closed for the longest time until finally opening and staring into each other as if holding on visually. 

Then, continuing to thrust into Logan fervently, Kurt lowered his face once more, licking out at the opposite nipple.  One hand moved up to wrap around the cock between them and Logan arched upward, groaning loudly as he neared his release.  Not much further from it himself, the mutant on top pumped both his hand and his cock against the different parts of Wolverine’s body and then once more clamped his teeth onto the salty flesh under his tongue.  His teeth pierced the skin and he began sucking at it, knowing that he was leaving a mark, albeit a temporary one, but a nice deep welt nonetheless.  Wolverine nearly screamed at all the sensations that wracked his body; the pain, pleasure and all the waves in between.  His toes curled near Kurt’s pointed ears and he slammed back against the bed, roaring even as he came, spilling over the blue fingers that continued to thrust around him.  After a few more seconds, Kurt followed suit, lifting his head to cry out as he pushed once more into Logan. 

They stayed that way for no longer than the span of two heartbeats before Kurt finally pulled out, discarding the used condom into the wastebasket at the side of the bed.  It felt longer, like movie slow motion had taken over their movements.  Nevertheless, both mutants unkinked their bodies from each other, and as soon as Logan stopped shuddering, he pulled his partner down onto the mattress beside him.  One arm was underneath and the other wrapped around the narrow blue hip, a finger playing lightly up and down Kurt’s side.  Nightcrawler had to resist the urge to move away from the tickling and instead curled up against his lover.  He traced a finger over the mark he’d left on Wolverine and was almost sad that it would begin to fade away shortly.  He felt Logan shiver at the touch, knowing from experience that hickeys stung when touched afterward. 

“Well...you marked me,” Logan began, staring down at the deep purple-red bruise that did indeed start to disappear.  He looked into Kurt’s eyes and saw faint disappointment in their depths.  Cupping his chin tenderly, he raised the face to look at him.  “Hey...don’t look so upset,” he continued, leaning down to kiss Kurt softly on the lips.  “The physical evidence don’t matter.  I’m already _yours_ for the askin’.” 

Kurt grinned at that and started to say something, one of his hands grasping Logan’s hip and pulling him closer.  But Wolverine just smirked and arched an eyebrow. 

“Now, don’t know what else _you_ had planned...but...it’s,” he started, sliding his hands over the agile body against his, moving until he had Kurt pinned beneath him.  “... _my turn_.” 

This time, there was no teleporting out of this.  No resistance.  No attempt at turning the tables.  Kurt was deliciously content this time to give in to the kisses and caresses and... _ouch_...bites from his partner. 

It would be several hours before either of them would sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gebt dich -- “Got you.” (German) 
> 
> Tut mir wirklich leid -- “I’m really sorry.” (German)
> 
> Es ist nichts, mein freund -- “It’s nothing, my friend.” (German)
> 
> **
> 
> Also, this is a much earlier Kurt/Logan fic written long before the most recent ones. I haven't decided if I will find a way to link them all up, but chances are, I will. At least, of the Kurt/Logan fics. Any other pairings that involve Kurt and Logan with other people will, naturally, be separate from these unless otherwise stated.


End file.
